Rise of the guardians: Jacqueline Frost
by EvyNery
Summary: Ahora que Jacky se volvio una guardian y consiguio una nueva familia hara lo posible para aprovecharla y eso hara que involuntariamente se meta en nuevas aventuras y uno que otro problema. FemJack.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the guardians: Jacqueline Frost**

_Nueva Vida_

Habian pasado meses desde que los Guardianes habian derrotado a Pitch y desde que Jacqueline Frost se uniera a ellos, siendo reconocida como la Guardiana de la Diversión. Desde entonces, Jacky se la ha pasado de maravilla con Jamie, su primer creyente, y sus amigos, en especial con Los Guardianes que últimamente se han portado bien con ella, almenos la mayoría de ellos.

Para Jacky, ese extraño sentimiento de ser una simple espíritu de invierno a una Guardián, se le hacía incomodo. Estuvo sola por trescientos años y de un momento a otro ya tenía familia. Bueno, familia seria un poco fuerte, tal vez conocidos o ¿amigos? No lo sabía, pero los apreciaba mucho a cada uno de ellos. A Norte lo apreciaba como una figura paternal, después de todo son casi idénticos; ambos tenían los ojos azules, el cabello blanco y un gran sentido de humor. Su misma presencia le hacía sentirse realmente cómoda y segura, de vez en cuando Norte la invitaba a ir al taller a mostrarle los nuevos juguetes que él hacía y ella se divertía probándolos y haciéndole bromas a los yetis y a los elfos cada vez que podía. Tooth era como su madre y su hermana mayor al mismo tiempo, cuando iba al Palacio a visitarla era bien recibida por Babytooth y las demás hadas, era una gran sesión de platicas, juegos y uno que otro intento de Tooth hacer que Jacky cambie de estilo o de peinado al menos. Para el hada, Jacky era mejor compañera que pudo tener y no es que no apreciara a sus demás compañeros pero otra presencia femenina era lo que necesitaba para sentirse realmente bien. Sandy era de sus favoritos, aunque realmente no decía nada, la chica sentía que podría confiarle completamente ya que él fue el primero en recibirle un par de años después de haber sido convertida en espíritu por El Hombre de la Luna. Aunque no siempre tienen oportunidad de hablar porque Sandy trabaja todas las noches haciendo que todos los niños del mundo tengan dulces sueños ellos mantenían un fuerte lazo que los unía, como el tío favorito que la consentía y mucho. Y al último, pero no por eso menos importante, esta Bunnymund, ese conejo gigante de dos metros, experto en artes marciales y fabricación de chocolates con quien sabe que mas incluido, presa perfecta para sus bromas que hacían que el enorme conejo se pudiera a perseguirla por toda la madriguera hasta que se cansara y a final de cuentas, mejor amigo desde que Jacky había hecho que Jamie recuperara su fe en todos ellos. Se volvieron los mejores amigos desde entonces, casi hermanos, los insultos no pararon pero solo se limitaban en inofensivos apodos, chistes y más bromas de parte de Jacky que después son devolvidas por Bunny.

No supo cómo había logrado conseguir tan buenos compañeros pero sabía que era un regalo y no lo quería perder por nada del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Internet**

**Disclaimer: El origen de los guardianes no son de mi propiedad, son de William Woyce y la película de Dreamworks.**

Jacky se encontraba observando la extraña maquina que Jamie estaba viendo mientras apretaba unos botones en una rara tabla. Se preguntaba que era esa cosa, ya que nunca había visto una antes. En realidad si las había visto en más de una ocasión pero nunca tan cerca ni en pleno uso.

Jaime comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomodo con la pesada mirada de Jacky sobre él mientras tecleaba unas cuantas palabras para tratar de terminar un ensayo que le habian encargado de tarea.

"Emm… Jacky, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto el niño que ya no soportaba la mirada fija de la espíritu.

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

"Es que has estado viéndome de forma rara"

"Uy, lo siento Es que… no sé que es esa cosa" menciono señalando la computadora.

'es una computadora" lo dijo de tan manera como si fuera lo mas común del mundo, lo cual lo era, excepto para Jacky claro. Aun asi, la chica no dejaba de mirar con extrañeza la pantalla, en su época aun no habian sido inventados ni siquiera los televisores, unas cuantas décadas después pudo ver la gran evolución tecnológica, los radios, teléfonos, pero nunca una computadora. Como ella no decía nada, Jamie tomo la palabra. "¿Quieres que te enseñe a usarla?". Al principio Jacky dudo, pero las cosas cambiaban tan rápido que no lograba acostumbrarse, asi que asintió, Jaime puso una sonrisa y se levanto de su silla para dejársela a Jacky. Esto sería emocionante, por fin aprendería a usar una de esas maquinas modernas y dejara de ser tan… ¿Cómo lo dicen ahora? Anticuada.

El internet era asombroso, no podía creer todo lo que se encontraba en ella. Solo tenía que escribir en la tabla de boto… mas bien, teclado y la pantalla mostraba todo lo relacionado, ya sea imágenes, videos, ubicación. Jamie ya había terminado su ensayo asique dejo que Jacky usara la computadora todo lo que quisiera, Jacky se la pasaba buscando todas las cosas que ella quería saber. Pasaron más de la media noche y Jacky seguía en el internet, Jamie ya se había quedado dormido hace media hora. Se encontraba aburrida mientras pasaba pagina por pagina con el tema de 'Los 80's', estaba a punto de quitar la pestaña hasta que se ocurrió buscar una última cosa. En la barra de búsqueda en la parte superior de la pagina comenzó a teclear dos palabras de las cuales rogaba que hubiera algun resultado"Jacqueline Frost". Al dar Enter, varias opciones aparecieron en el monitor pero no las que ella esperaba, una película de terror, una película navideña de una tipa que muere pero revive en el cuerpo de un muñeco de nieve, un elfo… ¡¿Elfo?! Eso era el colmo, ¡Trescientos años existiendo incluso mucho mas que esta porquería y no tiene ni idea de cómo realmente es! Ahora si iba a desconectarse hasta que, volvió a pensar en teclear otra cosa. El internet no sabía cómo es ella realmente, pero ¿Qué tal de Santa Claus? ¿O El Hada de los dientes, El conejo de Pascua o incluso Sandman? Su pregunta fue respondida por demasiadas imágenes de un esponjoso conejo rosado con una canastita, una hadita de vestido pomposo y un gordo con un abrigo rojo y peluche blanco. Se hubiera tirado al piso mientras carcajeaba de forma brusca de no ser porque Jamie se encontraba dormido, asique solo se limito en soltar unas cuantas risitas.

Había descubierto muchas cosas en internet que le sirvieron mucho de ayuda, al dia siguiente Jamie no entendía porque no se pudo imprimir su ensayo si juraría que los cartuchos tenían suficiente tinta, lo que no sabía es que Jacky imprimió una gran cantidad de copias de las imágenes que había encontrado anoche de sus compañeros, las había repartido a lo largo de sus guaridas, El Palacio de los Dientes, La Madriguera y El Polo. De Sandy no había mucho ya que internet si tenía una perspectiva bien acertada de cómo era, asi que no hubo razón para burlarse de él.

Desde entonces, Jamie no volvió a prestarle la computadora a Jackie.


	3. Chapter 3 Toothiana

**Chapter 3: Toothiana**

**Disclaimer: El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, son propiedad de William Joyce y la película de Dreamworks, yo solo escribo por diversión.**

**N/A: Una pequeña aclaración, los one-shot no estarán acomodados cronológicamente, ósea que podría haber uno donde, por ejemplo, Jamie tendría doce años y el siguiente tendría diez, también podría escribir momentos en los que Jacky aun era humana, eso es todo.**

Toothiana. La Reina de los dientes. La Guardiana de los recuerdos. Era demasiado hermosa, con sus bellos ojos violetas, su colorido plumaje de colores brillantes, sus delicadas alas que irradian colores al moverse con velocidad. Pero no solamente era bella, también era una valiente guerrera, con una gran agilidad al moverse y al luchar contra las pesadillas y sin olvidar su increíble fuerza, si no me creen pregúntenle a Pitch Black que tanto le dolió al recibir el golpe que hizo que uno de sus dientes callera, aver si asi me creen.

Sus compañeros saben muy bien cómo puede llegar a comportarse cuando se enoja, o cuando le hacen la contraria, cuando la conocieron al principio les pareció demasiado delicada para ser una reina guerrera pero después de ver su estilo de pelea con espadas en la guerra contra el Rey Mono* su perspectiva sobre ella cambio tan pronto como apareció.

También puede llevar el papel de madre muy a la perfección, cuando alguna de sus haditas tiene problemas, ya sea para cargar las monedas o encontrar las memorias correspondientes de los dientes caídos, ella sabe cómo ayudarlas y siempre está al pendiente de que sus haditas lleguen a su destino a salvo.

En el momento en que Jacqueline fue elegida como nueva guardián ella se sorprendió, no sabía mucho de ella ya que no había hecho trabajo de campo desde hace 440 años, mucho mas antes de que Jacqueline naciera, solo obtenía información de parte de sus hadas que de vez en cuando la mencionaban cuando en su recolección de dientes en países helados se la encontraban. Lo primero que le llamo la atención de ella, a parte de su rebeldía, eran sus impresionantes dientes blancos que brillaban como nieve recién caída del cielo o eso eran lo que sus haditas decían.

Al momento en que Jacky fue traída al Polo, no pudo estar quieta al esperar ver esos dientes, quiso decir, conocer a la nueva compañera. No es que no apreciara a sus compañeros, pero siempre es buena una compañía femenina, alguien con quien pueda hablar a gusto y de cosas que no pueden ser entendidas por los hombres. No pudo creer que la joven albina fuera tan… ruda. De no ser por un par de cosas, podría afirmar que Jacky era un chico, porque se comportaba como uno. Era atrevida, terca, impulsiva, incluso grosera, el haber llamado a Bunny 'Canguro' no pasaba por alto, tal vez con el tiempo podrían cambiar su comportamiento violento y se tenía que hacer pronto si es que no querían ver a Bunny y a Jacky intentando sacarse los ojos a golpes.

Tal vez la juzgaron mal, Jacky no es tan mala como lo imaginaron, después de todo ella no podía recordar nada desde que nació como Jacqueline Frost. Luego de que Jacky aceptara recolectar los dientes para que los niños volvieran a creer en ella después de que Pitch haya secuestrado a las hadas y haber robado los dientes, su forma de pensar sobre el joven espíritu fue cambiando poco a poco. Ahora entendía lo muy poco que conocen de Jacky, simplemente era escaso, en la batalla con Pitch, después de ver a Sandy desvaneciéndose después de que la flecha de arena negra de Pitch le diera en la espalda, Jacky se lleno de furia y se lanzo hacia el Rey de las Pesadillas con un gran ataque que nunca, ni en su larga vida, había visto. Se alegro de que Jacky estuviera de su lado.

Al llegar a La Madriguera de Bunny para hacer la mejor Pascua de todas se encontraron con un pequeño problema que podía arruinar sus planes, Sophie. Recordaba muy bien a esa pequeña niña, era una gran admiradora de las hadas, podría ocuparse de ella y llevarla a su habitación. Solo había un pequeño detalle, no recordaba como interactuar con niños.

"¿Aun tienen algo de sangre?" Repetía Jacky mientras saltaba hacia una roca en forma de huevo en donde se encontraba la pequeña jugando con los huevos de Pascua que huían aterrados "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que convivieron con niños?". Y tenía mucha razón, hace tiempo que no se le acercaba uno cuando iba a recoger los dientes caídos, otra cosa que no sabían de Jacky, a pesar de que nadie podía verla tenía mucho mas conocimiento de los niños que los mismos Guardianes. Se volvió a alegrar de que Jacky estuviera con ellos.

Había pasado varias horas de que Jacky se ofreció para llevar a Sophie a su habitación antes de que amaneciera, comenzaba a preocuparse por ella, esperaba ansiosa a que no se le haya complicado el camino de regreso o que se haya tropezado con alguna pesadilla. Ya era de dia y los niños ya habian salido de sus casas con sus canastas pero aun no llegaba Jacky… ni los huevos ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los huevos no han salido de los túneles, asi que decidieron entrar a investigar que pasaba, podrían buscar a Jacky mas tarde ahora lo unico que importaba era la Pascua. La Pascua se había perdido, los huevos habian sido destruidos por las pesadillas que lograron escabullirse a través de los túneles, su decepción aumento cuando, después de que Jacky llego volando y aterrizo junto a ellos, se entero de que había faltado por estar con Pitch. Los había traicionado. Por primera vez, se arrepintió que Jacky estuviera con ellos.

Podía sentir como sus poderes se esfumaban de su cuerpo, ya no podía volar, su plumaje había perdido ese brillo que tenia y no podía hablar mejor de sus compañeros, estaban completamente mal, Norte ya no tenía fuerza y ahora se sentía realmente anciano, y Bunny era el que peor se la estaba pasando. Ahora solo queda ver como todas las luces de planeta se apagaban, la decepción era fuerte, después de tantos años de proteger al planeta por fin fueron derrotados. El momento en que todas las luces se apagaran estaba cerca. Solo quedaban seis niños y bajando, cinco niños y bajando, cuatro, tres, dos… uno. ¿Uno? Aun había un niño que todavía creía, se encuentra en el pueblo de Burguess. Tal vez si llegaban pronto, aun podrían tener oportunidad, pero tenían que llegar y pronto.

Despues de un desastroso viaje en trineo y hacer un forzado aterrizaje, los guardianes dieron con la ubicación del niño, resulta que fue el mismo lugar en el que tuvieron ese incidente con el perro galgo. Lo que no se esperaban es que Jacky saliera de la casa siendo seguida por el niño.

"La ultima luz. Jacky, el te está viendo" Una gran alegría de tener de regreso a la nueva integrante del equipo y que otra sorpresa ¡Tenia su primer creyente! Los guardianes no pudieron sentirse mas agradecidos con Jacky, gracias a ella derrotaron a Pitch, los niños volvieron a creer, Sandy regreso y ahora ella es un guardián, la de La Diversión.

**En el libro de "Toothiana" los guardianes (Norte, Bunny, Ombric, Katherine y Luz Nocturna) se enfrentan a un ejército de monos comandado por El Rey Mono que resulta, era un príncipe y el amigo del padre de Tooth (antes de traicionarlo y matarlo)**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Desventajas de ser frio

**N/A: ****Hola a todos los que leen (que creo que es solamente uno), hace mucho vi un comic sobre los guardianes que estaban usado a Jacky como un refrigerador y de dio tanta risa que me inspire para hacer este capítulo. Aparte que este capítulo se lo dedico a ** **por ser mi primer, y probablemente unico, Review. Asi que ¡disfrútalo chica!**

A veces ser espíritu del invierno apestaba, bueno casi siempre. Y no es que odiara sus poderes o el tipo de espíritu que tuvo que ser, pero es que hay veces en que quisiera haber sido un espíritu de fuego, agua o cualquier otra cosa. Los problemas comenzaron en la temporada de calor, cuando por ser verano Jacky no podía visitar a Jamie y tenía que esperar hasta noviembre donde el invierno iniciaba en la parte norte del planeta para visitarlo.

En unas de sus visitas al taller de Norte, Jacky se encontró con un montón de yetis y uno que otro elfo acomodando pedazos de hielo dentro de una habitación, que más bien parecía bodega, llena de comida. Al parecer se había descompuesto el gran refrigerador que tenían en la cocina y necesitaban mantener la comida a una baja temperatura para que no se eche a perder, Norte apareció caminando por los pasillos con más hielo y un poco que nieve en una bolsa de plástico. Despues de colocar la fría carga en la bodega se tomo el tiempo de saludar a Jacky como se debía, se disculpo por no poder enseñarle los nuevos juguetes que había diseñado ya que estaba ocupado juntando hielo y a la vez arreglar el refrigerador descompuesto. Pero al poner una mano en los delgados hombros de la joven guardián recordó lo muy bajo que era su temperatura corporal y fue cuando el foco de sus ideas se encendió.

"Oye Jacky, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?"

"¿Qué?..."

Y asi fue como Jacky se quedo encerrada en la bodega con una enorme cantidad de comida por el resto de la noche, hasta que al fin Norte arreglo el refrigerador… casi un dia después.

Días después de ese raro encuentro Jacky fue a visitar a Tooth a su Palacio, se extraño al ver a tan pocas hadas trabajando mientras que el resto se encontraba en el estanque chapoteando. Al parecer hacia demasiado calor en algunas ciudades donde debían recoger los dientes y las haditas son demasiado delicadas a climas extremos, fue cuando a Tooth se le ocurrió pedir a Jacky que si podía acompañar a las haditas mientras las refrescaba en la recolección de dientes en esas ciudades. Jacky al principio no sabía que responder, el calor le afectaba también a ella y no sabía si poder mantener frescas a las hadas mientras ella intentaba no volverse un charco, pero ¿Quién podía resistirse a los bellos ojos de Tooth? Y sin mencionar la gran y pesada actitud materna que suele adoptar cuando se desobedece una orden, ella es una reina y como tal sus órdenes deben ser obedecidas… Rayos.

La misión fue completada, los dientes fueron recolectados, las hadas no sufrieron ningún golpe de calor y regresaron a salvo, todo perfecto. Excepto por Jacky. Casi al llegar, Jacky se dejo caer desde una gran altura aterrizando en el estanque del palacio y congelar la orilla. Ahora también tenían una pista de patinaje.

Lo peor que ella podría considerar lo mas malo de ser helada es por lo sucedido con Bunny en su madriguera. Al llegar a ese paraíso subterráneo espero que con eso lograra superar las injusticias sufridas por parte de sus compañeros guardianes. Tal vez congelaría el rio de pintura, enterrar huevos en la nieve, una guerra de bolas de nieve entre ella y el canguro. Todo sería perfecto pero como siempre, el destino nos bromea. Tan pronto como el conejo de pascua se encontró con la espíritu invernal, este la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta lo que parecía ser una gran nevera.

" ¿Bunny? ¡Bunny! ¡Sácame de aquí!"

"Lo hare hasta que el chocolate se enfrié a la perfección"

"¿Qué?"

"Hace demasiado calor en la madriguera y no me debo arriesgar a que se derrita"

"¿De donde conseguiste…?"

"Norte me dio la idea"

"oh ese gran…"

Despues de que al fin se enfriaran los millones de huevos de chocolate, Jacky se apresuro en llegar a su lago en Burguess, fue una semana agotadora y sobre todo por lo que sus compañeros la hicieron pasar. ¡Solo quería pasar tiempo con ellos! ¿No era eso lo que ellos siempre pedían? ¿Qué ella conviviera mas con ellos ahora que son mas unidos? Pero claro, la gente que más quieres te busca cuando les conviene. Y todo por ser helada. Si fuera una espíritu de diferente elemento esto nunca sucedería, si fuera del verano podría ir a lugares cálidos, podría quedarse con Jamie todo el dia sin que sus padres lo llamaran por la helada noche del invierno, podría comer y beber cosas calientes o tibias, incluso no se tendría que preocupar por congelar a la gente que rodea. Poder sentir el calor de una chimenea, tal vez un dia de playa, un abrazo cálido. Tal vez, solo tal vez…

Jacky no se dio cuenta de la arena dorada que flotaba cerca de ella en ese momento, no se dio cuenta de que se estaba durmiendo ni siquiera del responsable de la arena que se entero por su problema porque ella tenía la costumbre de pensar en voz alta. Sandy se entristeció un poco por la frustración de su amiga y enojado por la actitud abusiva de sus demás compañeros, si Jacky quisiera ser normal y sentir calor por primera vez en su vida desde que renació entonces se lo iba a cumplir, en sueños pero lo iba a cumplir. Despues de todo era lo que un tio hace por su sobrina consentida…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ser feminine

**El origen de los guardianes no es de mi propiedad, yo solo escribo por diversión.**

**Primero, agradezco a por su apoyo y su review, te quiero chica y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia. Segundo, este capítulo lo iba a subir como el segundo pero como cambio de tema se convirtió en el punto de vista de Tooth en la aparición de Jacky. Y tercero, hoy descubriremos uno de los secretos mas oscuros de Jacky, muajajaja… Sin mas preámbulos, ¡Aquí está el capitulo!**

Había cosas que los guardianes simplemente no entendían de Jacky, como lo había mencionado Bunny cuando eligieron a Jacky como guardiana, ella era presumida, testaruda, irresponsable… Pero lo que nunca entendían, es que nunca se comportaba de forma… femenina.

Normalmente una joven de su edad se comportaría de forma más delicada, al pendiente de su imagen y su actuar pero Jacky era todo lo contrario. Era muy ruda, siempre bromeaba, sus modales no eran tan buenos y nunca se preocupo por lucir bien, y eso era algo que a Tooth le inquietaba. Cada vez que el joven espíritu la visitaba al Palacio, Tooth le regalaba un accesorio para que almenas luciera como una señorita, ya sea una diadema, un moño para el cabello o sujetadores para arreglarse el salvaje flequillo que siempre cubría sus ojos. Pero todo era en vano porque una vez que se le entregan estos regalos los desecha en su cuarto o en un lugar donde no miren y eso lastimaba un poco a Tooth.

No es que la quisiera sentir mal, quería a Hada y la respetaba pero no le gustaba que se metieran con su forma de ser, ella es Jacqueline Frost la guardiana de la diversión, su actitud es la de un ser travieso y amante de las bromas, y no iba a dejar que un tonto broche arruinara su imagen de chico que desde mucho a adoptado. Porque si lo hacía, le habrá fallado a su padre…

Despues de varios intentos de Tooth y de los otros guardianes incluso, porque cada uno intentaba controlar esa salvaje actitud sustituyéndola por una mas dulce, adorable y MAS femenina. Norte lo intento regalándole varias piezas de ropa que se formaban de vestidos de velo, faldas, blusas de manga larga, zapatillas, guantes y joyería. Pero como siempre, "La hombrecita", como le dice Bunny, siempre negaba, Sandy intento hacerla saber que se ve bien de vestido haciéndola tener un sueño donde estaba ella en un gran salón con una gran fiesta y siendo ella el centro de atención con un bello vestido azul con detalles bordados plateados, pensó que de seguro se rehusaba a cambiar de estilo porque temía que no le quedara bien lucir bella. Pero tan pronto como Jacky supo que era causa de Sandy estar en esa pesadilla (Para ella) tan pronto se despertó de golpe y salió huyendo por la ventada de su habitación. Doble falla. Bunny no hizo mucho, solo se acerco a ella y le grito porque rayos actuaba de esa manera y no se comportaba como una verdadera mujer, el resultado fue el peor de todos; Jacky se enfureció por el poco respeto que tiene los guardianes por su forma de ser y se desquito haciendo que entrara una gran ventisca en el taller, congelo las patas de Bunny, grito un "NO LES IMPORTA" y se marcho, tardaron una semana en tener noticias sobre la duende invernal. Tercer falla, bien hecho Bunny.

En la semana que no supieron nada de Jacky, Tooth tuvo que usar sus propios métodos para averiguar el porqué de su brusca actitud sobre su personalidad. Busco en sus memorias, las memorias de Jacky, Tuvo que buscar en las más antiguas cuando su hermana nació. Cabe mencionar que lo que encontró nunca se lo había esperado, una Jacky niña que era toda una mujercita, que jugaba con muñecas, se ponía hermosos vestidos de la época, se peinaba su bello y en ese entonces largo cabello ¡se arreglaba sola! No pudo creer lo que vio, el recuerdo cambio donde su hermanita yacía en los brazos de su madre, tendría unos meses y fue donde vio el cambio. Jacky empezó a actuar como ahora, ya no se peinaba su cabello en una trenza, se lo dejaba suelto y alborotado, salía con su padre a hacer los trabajos de campo y usaba ropa de niño. El recuerdo volvió a cambiar a la de Jacky con posibles 14 años, se había cortado el cabello y ahora usaba los pantalones marrones y la camisa blanca con el chaleco de cuero. No solo su familia se había acostumbrado a su nueva actitud, sino también todo el pueblo y todos lo tomaban bien, como los guardianes jamás lo hicieron, Tooth sintió culpa por eso, el recuerdo volvió a cambiar pero era uno breve, Jacky golpeada y sucia rodeada por barios jóvenes un poco mas grandes que ella, luego se vio la pelea, los golpes, Jacky en el suelo, un brabucón alzando un bastón, luego el pueblo apareció lanzando rocas a los pandilleros mientras Jacky se levantaba y sujetaba al líder de ellos, ahora la pelea entre Jacky y el líder se había iniciado. Aunque estuviera llena de golpes, Jacky tuvo la ventaja en esa pelea derrotando al líder y haciendo que la pandilla se retirara del pueblo, y con suerte, jamás regresaron.

Los recuerdos de Jacky se acabaron después de eso, las dudas quedaron resueltas pero no del todo ¿Por qué fue que Jacky cambio después de nacer su hermana? ¿Tuvo su familia algo que ver? Eso se resolvería al acabar la semana…

**YYYYYYY el fin. Lo quise dejar hasta aquí para traer más suspenso. En el siguiente, probablemente, sabremos la versión de Jacky sobre su pasado, será algo tierno.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Como ser femenina parte 2**

**Disclaimer: El origen de los guardianes es propiedad de Dreamworks y los personajes son de William Edward Joyce. Yo solo escribo por diversión.**

**N/A: Me estoy dando cuenta de que Microsoft me borra el nombre de los agradecimientos, porque desde el tercer capítulo que he estado agradeciendo a y después de subir el episodio me pongo a leer todo lo que llevo escrito y el nombre no aparece, chica lo siento enserio, te prometo que ahora me voy a asegurar de que tu agradecimiento aparezca… ¡Ahora el capitulo!**

La semana había pasado, y los guardianes ya habian entendido mayor parte del problema que Jacky tenía ante su actitud pero de igual manera decidieron no volver a preguntar sobre eso ni siquiera mencionarlo a menos de que ella quiera, no importa si y=tenían que esperar otros 300 años para eso. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando después de volverse a encontrarse con la joven guardián, esta entro diciendo "Puedo explicarlo todo" Jamás se imaginaron que ella misma diera su versión después de todas las molestias que ellos causaron. Jacky no paraba de sorprenderlos.

En el salón principal, recargada en el marco de la ventana que se encontraba medio abierta, viendo perdidamente en una esquina mientras sus ideas de cómo comenzar el relato se acomodaban en su mente, Jacky se preparaba tanto psicológica como mentalmente porque lo que estaba a punto de contarles a sus compañeros guardianes era algo muy intimo, demasiado profundo que el hecho de que fuera a abrirse a las personas mas cercanas que tenia después de 300 años de infinita soledad, simplemente le parecía extraño e inquietante.

"Todo comenzó cuando tenía 7 años" Prosiguió dando un gran suspiro, los demás guardianes le estaban poniendo mucha atención incluso Bunny que extendía sus orejas para escuchar perfectamente la historia de su compañera "Mama nos había dado la noticia a mi padre y a mí de que un nuevo miembro llegaría a la familia. Papa estaba mas que alegre ya que tenia la ilusión de que tendría un hijo, en mi tiempo era un orgullo tener al menos un hijo varón en la familia, mas si es el mayor" Jacky estaba conteniéndose completamente, hablar sobre su padre era algo que siempre se guardaba para si misma "Los meses que pasaron papa se la mantuvo hablando de lo increíble que sería su tiempo de 'Padre e hijo', las técnicas de cacería y pesca que le enseñaría y como ser un buen hombre para el futuro, su sueño siempre fue tener a un hijo responsable que nos protegiera a mi madre y a mí el dia en que él se marchara. El era un poco mayor que mi madre, diez años para ser exactos…" Bunny casi se atragantaba con su ponche de huevo cuando escucho la diferencia se los padres de Jacky.

"Oye oye oye, un momento compañera, ¿A los cuantos años se casaron tus padres?"

"Ammm… Mi mama tenía 17 y mi padre 27…"

"Acaso estaban…"

"¡Bunny!... Calla y escucha" A Bunny no le gustaba ser regañado como si fuera un niño ni que Norte se sintiera como el padre de todos, asique se regreso a su asiento y pidió a Jacky que prosiguiera.

"Bueno, como decía antes de ser interrumpida por cierto cofcofcangurocofcof…" Sin importar cual momento fuera Jacky siempre aprovechaba los momentos en que podía fastidiar a Bunny y no es que ese momento no fuera una cosa seria, lo que pasaba era que necesitaba cualquier distracción que la ayudara a seguir contando la historia sin tener ningún bloqueo mental, últimamente los estaba sufriendo desde que recupero sus memorias. "Era obvio que mi padre fuera a fallecer cuando yo fuera adulta pero siempre decía que sería bueno tener un suplente por si acaso su tiempo se adelantara, que tonto ¿no? Nunca imagino que yo me iría antes que el" Su risa fue amarga, el saber que su padre quería tener asegurada a su hija hasta que el partiera resultando que ella se fue primero. Que cruel ironía.

"Cuando mama dio a luz y nos enteramos de que fue una niña note que el brillo de mi padre disminuyo un poco, pero él nunca renegaba de nada, al contrario, agradeció el bello regalo que se nos había dado. Aunque sentí pena por él, siempre quiso un hijo no solo para convivir como lo hizo mi abuelo con él, si no para asegurar a mi familia y a mí. Entonces fue cuando decidí ser ese hijo que nunca tuvo" La última frase lo dijo con orgullo porque se había asegurado de que su promesa se cumpliera incluso después de ser revivida por El hombre de la Luna.

"Comenzó mi cambio levantándome temprano para acompañar a papa a hacer sus entregas en el pueblo, el era de esas personas que trabajaban de todo sin importar que tan pesado o que tanto tiempo tarde haciéndolo, ya que es lo que ponía el pan (y las golosinas) en la mesa. Por los primeros días solo me dejaba esperarlo en la carreta viéndolo hasta que el acabara, pues decía que era demasiado pesado y agotador para una princesa como yo…"

"¡Ja!"

"¿Tienes algo que decir Bunny?" Cuando acabara de contar su historia se encargaría de hacer la vida de Bunny miserable por la próxima semana. "Mas días después fue cuando al fin decidió que trabajar un poco la tierra con él, aunque fuera un poco, sería bueno para mí y mi condición física ya que algun dia necesitare mucha fuerza para mantener a mi futura familia" Esta vez no hubo nada de amargura ni ironía en el aire, como si lo de la futura familia aun estuviera en sus planes próximos a cumplir. "Fue cuando entonces se me hizo la costumbre de levantarme al amanecer para ir con mi padre a recorrer el pueblo en busca de cualquier trabajo que se nos ofreciera, incluso a los 14 años me corte el cabello para parecerme mas a un chico cosa que a mi madre no le pareció nada bueno, siempre me decía 'No siempre podrás actuar de esa manera Jacqueline, algun dia tendrás que convertirte en madre' y cosas como esa, asi que le prometí que cuando me asegurara que tanto ella como Emma tuvieran una buena vida futura yo dejaría mi etapa de el hombre de el casa y me volveré la mujer que desde pequeña jugaba a ser." De nuevo la cruel ironía. "con eso hice que se tranquilizara un poco, de vez en cuando me comportaba como una jovencita delicada y usaba sus viejos vestidos de cuando tenía mi edad, y en otros días donde incluso mi cuerpo me recordaba que soy una mujer…" Hubo un pequeño escalofrió al recordar esos tormentosos días que la ponían alterada y frenética mientras se la pasaba la mayor parte de dia alojada en su cuarto. Si, ser mujer puede ser horrible.

"Pero no todo era bueno para mí, porque comencé a tener problemas para relacionarme que los otros jóvenes del pueblo, las chicas decían que era demasiado ruda para estar con ellas y los chicos decían que soy una fenómeno al intentar ser como ellos, eso me lleno de depresión por días hasta que preferí juntarme con los niños, ellos son mucho mas comprensivos que los ancianos… sin ofender" No es como si fueran tan viejos ya que ella tenía mas de 300 años pero su comportamiento hacia relucir los tantos años de experiencia que cada uno tenía. "A las madres no les molestaba que sus hijos pasaran el tiempo jugando conmigo ya que los cuidaba cuando alguna de ellas necesitaba hacer un encargo o preparaban la comida, ósea que también era niñera. Ahora que lo recuerdo, había un chico que se acercaba a hablar de vez en cuando conmigo, el era muy amigable aunque era extraño, en ocasiones se me quedaba mirando cuando jugaba con los niños o pasaba por su panadería" Aunque no quería que pareciera que le importaba, tanto Bunny como Norte habian alzado una ceja al notar un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

"Las cosas cambiaron cuando un dia cuando fui de compras con mi hermanita unos pandilleros llegaron a saquear una tienda, eran los brabucones mas conocidos del pueblo, traviesos desde niños, molestaban a las niñas y abusaban de los mas pequeños o jóvenes, unos sin vergüenza de lo peor. La cosa fue empeorando cuando vi que entre las víctimas se encontraba el chico que me espiaba, el nunca fue de los que se saben defender, fue cuando decidí ir a su auxilio. Fue, de seguro, la locura MAS grande que he hecho, enfrentarme a eso bravucones yo sola era como un suicidio, me fue mal al principio, yo tampoco sabía de defensa pero con los años de trabajo duro que he tenido con mi padre pude resistir todos los golpes que me daban"

Los guardianes no lograban entender las locuras que Jacky realizaba en sus años de vida, pero sobre todo se preguntaban ¿Dónde rayos se encontraban ellos mientras Jacky era brutalmente golpeada por una pandilla de delincuentes? Se odiaron por no ser útiles en ese momento pero por más que se culparan jamás podrán pagar toda una vida que sufrió Jacky en enfrentarse al mundo por ayudar y complacer a sus seres amados.

"Pude distraerlos lo suficiente como para lograr que las victimas salieran de la tienda y buscaran refugio, agradecí profundamente a ese chico que se encargo de cuidar a Emma en todo el tiempo que duro la pelea. Estaba tan agotada que ya no pude seguir y solo quedaba el líder de ellos que resulta ser mi antiguo rival de la niñez, Fredi el malacara" Soltó una pequeña risa recordando los problemas que antes ellos tenían al ser cómplices uno del otro en sus travesuras que luego hicieron que su compañero de juegos se fuera a un mal camino. "El era un tramposo, tenia escondido un gran bastón de su ferrería para usarlo por si acaso iba a perder la pelea. Iba a golpearme con eso" Bunny se sobresalto al imaginarse a Jacky vulnerable mientras que un bueno para nada se iba a atrever a golpearla con un objeto duro, le pudo haber roto un hueso. "Afortunadamente" Se apresuro a decir ya que había notado la expresión que Bunny había puesto "recibí de mucha ayuda, al parecer el chico raro había ido a pedir ayuda al pueblo, pero nunca pensé que todo el pueblo viniera a ayudarme. Comenzaron a arrojarles piedras, palos y cualquier otra cosa dura que tenían a la mano. Los pandilleros se rindieron y se alejaron del pueblo, nunca los volví a ver u oír algo sobre ellos. Todo mejoro desde entonces, fui considerada una heroína y el pueblo comenzó a tratarme bien sin importar mi comportamiento, ahora los jóvenes me hablaban, los adultos me trataban bien y me pedían ayuda con algun trabajo y me pagaban el triple. Papa estaba asombrado, me dijo que era el mejor hijo que nunca pudo tener y que sin importar la forma en que me comportara, de manera femenina o masculina, siempre seria su orgullo. No hizo falta tener un hijo para asegurarse de que su familia estaría en buenas manos después de su partida" Lagrimas de felicidad caían en las mejillas de Jacky, no le importo limpiárselas ya que no era de que tener pena. Estaba orgullosa de lo que hizo, de los fue que fue y de lo que logro. "Mi mama me hizo mi capa café ya que era un atuendo exclusivo que los jóvenes recibían al mostrar ser el hombre de la casa, pasaron otros años, el chico que protegí se hizo mi mejor amigo, incluso me invito al baile que solíamos hacer cuando el invierno acababa para dar inicio a la primavera, pero se me ocurrió llevar a patinar a mi hermana un dia antes, estábamos en el hielo, ella llego a la parte frágil del lago, el hielo se fue rompiendo, yo la salve, caí en su lugar y el resto ya lo conocen ustedes…"

Esperaba una pregunta, una reacción o incluso un insulto de Bunny, cualquier cosa menos lo que hizo Norte; Se paró de su gran sillón dirigiéndose a ella y le dio un gran abrazo pero no de los que duele dar cuando saludaba a alguien, sino de forma de consuelo. La chica escucho los gemidos de Norte, al parecer estaba ¿Llorando? ¿El Guardián de las Maravillas estaba llorando por ella? Eso era algo que nunca se le hubiera pasado a la cabeza, nunca le gusto que la gente sintiera pena por ella. No quería ser débil ante nadie, era por eso que se guardaba parte de sus emociones a ella misma o a alguien que la siguiera tratando igual sin importar la situación que ella se encuentre. De pronto sintió que alguien mas se había unido al abrazo, se alcanzaba a oír los aleteos de Tooth, acompañada de Sandy y lo más impresionante aun, Bunny la abrazaba por la espalda. Ya no le parecía molesto, ese abrazo no solo significaba la culpa que ellos sentían al no poder entender ni aceptar su forma de ser, sino que también era una forma de decirle que al igual que lo era para su padre, ella es un orgullo para ellos. Jacky es el mejor orgullo que cualquiera podría tener, no importaba si actuaba de forma femenina o no, siempre lo seria.

Como al igual que en su pueblo, las cosas parecían mejorar entre los guardianes, ahora Jacky mostraba de vez en cuando esa actitud femenina que siempre ocultaba. Incluso le dio una gran sorpresa a Tooth en su última visita, se había recibido el cabello en una trenza que le roseaba la cabeza en forma de tiara, incluso traía puesto uno de los vestidos que Norte le había regalado. Fue una semana bella para todos, incluso Bunny se alegraba con eso ya que Jacky no le había hecho ninguna broma pesada. Hasta acabar la semana… "¡Eso fue por burlarte!" Como lo [prometió, le había congelado las patas y llenado de nieve toda su madriguera.

Fue una buena semana, pero era lo más que le podían pedir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Noche de chicos**

**El origen de los Guardianes es propiedad de Dreamworks y los personajes fueron creados por William Edward Joyce, yo solo escribo por diversión.**

**N/A: ¡Episodio 7! ¡Woooojooooo! Esto me llena de alegría, el saber que mi historia es de agrado para ****ustedes**** (y digo ustedes porque ahora hubo otra lectora que dejo un review). Para l s que gustaron de "Como ser femenina Parte 1 y 2" este es como un episodio extra después de eso. Aquí Jacky experimentara la gran diferencia de el mundo masculino y el femenino, por ahora será el mundo de los chicos el que veremos ahora desde el punto de vista de Jacky, ya el próximo será el de las chicas. Y sin más interrupciones sin sentido... ¡Queeeeee venga el episodio!**

"Jamie, ¿Estas listo?"

"Claro Claude, ¡Esta será la mejor noche de todas!" Los chicos se encontraban caminando dirigiéndose a sus casas mientras planeaban lo que será para ellos la mejor noche de sus vidas con el propósito de que sería el último fin de semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Sera una noche llena de juegos, bromas, luchas entre ellos, películas de accion y, cómo no, dormir hasta tarde escuchando historias de terror.

"Sera la mejor…"

" ¡NOCHE DE CHICOS!" los cuatro amigos gritaban al mismo tiempo sin percatarse de la presencia de la duende del invierno.

"Emm… ¿Qué es una noche de chicos?"

"¡Hola Jacky! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que llegaste?" sin querer sus planes estaban a punto de ser descubiertos por una chica y la primer regla de una noche de chicos es que debe ser secreto.

"No hace mucho, solo los escuche decir sobre una noche de chicos, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?"

"Pues…" No quería rechazar a su amiga pero esas reuniones son sagradas, al menos para ellos.

"Lo sentimos Jacky, pero no puedes estar con nosotros" Caleb decidió tomar la palabra ya que noto que su amigo tenía un pequeño conflicto interno.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Pues porque eres una chica" UNA CHICA, UNA CHICA, U-NA-CHI-CA. Esas palabras retumbaros en la mente de Jacky, era extraño e incomodo volver a repetir la misma situación de hace ya varios semanas, primero los guardianes se quejaban de que ella se comportaba como un chico y ahora sus amigos, incluyendo Jamie, le impedían pasar tiempo con ellos solo porque ella es una chica. ¿Pero es que nadie se puede poner de acuerdo? Esto no se va a quedar asi, iría a esa noche de chicos sin importar nada, incluso si tendrá que obligarlos.

"Tal vez sea una chica, pero en mi opinión puedo hacer muchas cosas que los hombres pueden"

"Como tu digas Jacky, todo el mundo sabe que los hombres son mucho mas fuertes que las mujeres" Monthy se había colocado enfrente de todos para dar su referencia del porque ella no podía asistir a su noche de chicos.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Quién fue LA que derroto a Pitch hace varios meses?"

"Tu… tu fuiste, pero te ayudaron los otros guardianes" Jamie no le gustaba llevar la contraria a su amiga pero tenía que defender su honor de chico, es decir, hombre.

"Exacto, pero de no ser por mi ustedes seguirán sin creer en ellos y los guardianes nunca hubieran tenido oportunidad de derrotar a Pitch" se sentía extraña en sentirse mas que sus compañeros pero necesitaba cualquier argumento en su disposición para ganar esa pequeña discusión. "Además, en mi tiempo yo tuve que ayudar a mi padre a realizar sus trabajos duros ya que yo nunca tuve hermanos y era la mayor. Tuve que renunciar a la idea de ser una dama de modales para mantener a mi familia en momentos de hambre. Tuve que abandonar el deseo de casarme algun dia por ser el hombre de la casa." Tanto los niños como Jacky sentían que el tema se hizo mas profundo. "Además… solía comerme los mocos"

"IUUUU… eso si es asqueroso" Caleb se retorcía por contener su risa, el hecho de que una chica hiciera cosas asquerosas era de honradez.

"Vaya, eso nunca lo imagine. De acuerdo Jacky, estas invitada a nuestra noche de chicos. Bienvenida amigo." Claud había extendido la mano esperando la de Jacky hasta que cuando ella la acerco, el acerco la suya a su boca escupiendo en ella para luego volverla a extender. "Asi nos saludamos los chicos, ¿Tienes algun problema?"

"¿Problema? No me hagas reír, esto yo lo hacia mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran" Como si nada, Jacky acerco su mano a la boca y al igual que Cloud escupió sobre ella y la estrecho con la de su amigo. El pacto estaba sellado, ahora Jacky podía ir a la noche de chicos y de ser luego posible, demostraría que los hombres no son tan fuertes como pensaban. Esta será una gran noche.

La noche se acercaba, los bocadillos estaban en la mesa, los cojines y las cobijas fueron repartidos entre los chicos en el cuarto de Jamie y cada uno con sus pijamas puestas. Ahora solo quedaba que la invitada especial llegara.

"De seguro no va a venir, hace media hora que nosotros llegamos." Claud aun se negaba a que una chica los acompañara a su noche especial, pero como lo había prometido tenía que venir.

"Ella vendrá, yo se que si." Mientras en Santoff Claussen, Jacky estaba terminando de llenar su maleta con sus cosas para la pijamada, aun no desidia si de una vez ponerse la suya o esperar a llegar a la casa de Jamie y ahí ponérsela. Despues de tantas decisiones la intuición de chico le dijo que debería ir ya vestida. Ahora solo quedaba intentar poner su almohada dentro de la maleta ya que estaba ocupando mucho espacio y aun quedaba poner las cobijas, su suéter y un cepillo de dientes, por petición de Tooth. Una vez cumplida su dura misión fue directo con Norte para pedirle una de sus esferas que usa para transportarse, le pareció extraño que Jacky fuera a una reunión de niños pero como no era de su incumbencia y hace mucho que ella no se divertía como chico no tuvo mas elección que dejarla ir. Asi que después de despedirse de Phill, los demás yetis y duendes, arrojo la esfera que abrió un portal a la casa de Jamie el cual travesó sin perder el tiempo.

Jacky hizo una excelente entrada triunfal con corrientes de aire, copos y muchos otros efectos, le gustaba ser a veces exagerada. Jamie sonrió al ver que su amiga si se iba a quedar con ellos, le gustaba que ella pase tiempo con los niños a pesar de siempre estar ocupada y más ahora que se volvió una guardián.

"! Noche de chicos!" y asi todos comenzaron su noche, peleas de almohada, bocadillos, música a todo volumen (ya que los padres de Jamie no se encontraban esa noche y Sophie estaba en otra piyama da con sus amigas) bromas por teléfono e incluso Monthy trajo su videojuego donde tenían que seguir al personaje de la pantalla y bailar igual que el.

La noche siguió con la misma intensidad por un par de horas hasta que llego la hora de contar historias de terror, el reto era tener que soportar las historias que todos y cada uno de ellos tenían que contar, el que lloraba, gritaba, saliera huyendo o simplemente ya no pueda oír tendría que cumplir un castigo, algo que Jacky no dejaría que pasara, según ella, no puede sentir miedo con simples historias.

El primero en contar fue Caleb, con una historia de vampiros sangrientos, luego fue su hermano Claud con salvajes hombres lobo, Monthy conto sobre la noche de brujas y la recolecta de niños para luego comérselos, Jamie se esmero mucho contando una del fin del mundo y un ataque de zombies. Todas las historias fueron terroríficas, unas más que otras, pero ninguna pudo con el duro caparazón de Jacky, ahora era su turno y mostraría en ese momento quien realmente reinaba la noche de chicos.

"Muy buenas historias chicos pero ninguna como la mía para ponerles la piel de gallina y dejarlos con miedo durante todo el mes"

"eso quiero ver, asique vamos Jacky, cuenta tu historia" Claud quería poner a prueba el instinto de chico de Jacky alentándola a contar pronto su historia"

"Bueno, aquí va… Hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que sus abuelos nacieran, hubo un pequeño accidente en el lago de Burgués, dos niñas, ambas hermanas, fueron a patinar al lago. La hermana pequeña había patinado al centro del lago congelado ignorando que esa era la parte mas débil de ahí, el hielo bajo ella fue rompiéndose poco a poco, la hermana mayor fue rápidamente a quitarla de la zona de peligro jalándola lejos, la hermana logro salvar a la pequeña pero a un alto precio, porque una vez que ella piso el hielo donde su hermanita estaba, ella cayo. Su cuerpo fue hundiéndose hasta lo mas profundo del lago, sentía como sus pulmones perdían el aire y agua entraba en ellos en su lugar, el horrible frio del agua la irritaba tanto que quemaba, no sabía que era peor, estar en una hoguera o en ese mismo lago. Siguió retorciéndose dentro hasta que sin mas… murió." Los chicos escuchaban atentamente a la historia, la forma en que Jacky narraba y en que la temperatura fue bajando en la habitación hizo ese sentimiento de estar cerca de ese lago. "Jamas hallaron el cuerpo, muchos dicen que salió del lago y que ahora se encuentra vagando en los alrededores y asustando a la gente que se atreviera a molestar su lugar de descanso muchos mas dicen que actualmente en estos días sigue vagando y su lamento se sigue oyendo. Yo soy una de ellos. "

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Monthy estaba a casi nada de salir huyendo y se había arrepentido de hacer la pregunta porque una vez que la acabo, Jacky hizo una sonrisa maniaca, poniéndose de pie y con el cayado en alto dijo

"Porque esa chica… ¡SOY YO!" con una risa malvada y una ráfaga de viento y nieve fue como Jacky había hecho que los chicos salieran huyendo a la calle gritando cual niñas asustadas dejando sola a Jacky en la casa que solo se limito a soltar una risa de burla e irse a acostar en el montón de nieve que había creado. Sin duda fue una gran noche, y esos chicos le deben pagar el reto.

Los Bennett llegaron a casa encontrándose con Jamie y sus amigos sacando una gran cantidad de nieve de la casa, le habian preguntado a Jamie que había ocurrido por lo que el chico solo respondió "Jacky Frost"

Desde esa noche los chicos se aseguraban de invitar a Jacky a sus reuniones mas seguido.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYY este fue el capitulo del mes, sorry, no pude subirlo porque tuve problemas con la escuela pero ya me estoy recuperando y para el próximo episodio quiero que ustedes mis queridisisisisimas lectoras dieran una idea, tema o cualquier cosa que se les pegue a la mente. También se me ocurre hacer uno estilo "Preguntas a Jacky" donde Jamie hace una página de internet para ayudar a Jacky a tener mas creyentes y la gente (mayoriamente niños y jóvenes) le hagan preguntas. No sé si sea una buena idea, ustedes que piensan? Estaré esperando sus comentarios y por favor dejen Review para que pueda continuar. Y como siempre estos capítulos van dedicados a Ferni (no puedo escribirlo completo porque Office Word me lo quita) **


End file.
